


Связанные

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Uporoboros



Series: Мини R-NC17_2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, драма, крэк, попытка раскрыть некоторые загадки первого тизера восьмого эпизода, умышленная стилизация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros
Summary: Рей учится пользоваться связью





	Связанные

**В** дох. Выдох. Приятно ноют мышцы после утренней тренировки. Сейчас это правда приятно — не верится, что первое время от боли и усталости хотелось плакать. Не помогали даже хорошая физическая форма и выносливость. Рей закрыла глаза, попыталась расслабиться, настроиться и очистить разум для медитации. Сегодня мастер Люк оставил её в небольшой пещере над обрывом. Задача предстояла сложнее, чем обычно: не просто чувствовать Силу, не просто сливаться с ней воедино, следуя за учителем. Нет, теперь ей нужно было оказаться наедине с этой мощью. Постепенно успокаиваясь, прислушиваясь к тихому шуму волн на камнях, Рей вспоминала.  
  


***

  
— Я не могу, учитель, я не хочу этого!  
  
— Ты должна, Рей. Знаю, ты не просила об этом, но Сила сделала выбор. И теперь от тебя зависит будущее народов. Свобода. Победа. Эта связь, установившаяся между тобой и... Кайло Реном — важный ключ. И, возможно, наше главное преимущество.  
  
— Но разве он не сможет снова пробраться ко мне в голову? Если снять блок — дорога ведь будет открыта в обе стороны?  
  
— Так и есть, Рей. Поэтому ты должна перестать бояться. Я научу тебя действовать медленно и незаметно. Ты сможешь видеть его, не выдавая себя, но от тебя потребуются серьёзные усилия.  
  
Тёплая рука учителя легла на плечо.  
  
— Рей, ты пока не в состоянии полностью контролировать Силу. Она поддаётся тебе только в моменты наивысшего волнения. Твоя цель — обуздать её, при этом владея собой. Тогда Тёмная сторона окажется бессильна в борьбе за тебя.  
  
— Я попробую, учитель.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я сделаю!  
  
Тихое, размеренное дыхание. Рей всё глубже соскальзывала в мягкие объятия медитации, не позволяя себе паниковать из-за того, что учителя не было рядом. Если сфокусироваться, его присутствие ощущалось вдалеке, будто искра мерцала на другом краю острова. Тогда — в первый раз, когда она пыталась смотреть — мастер Люк держал её за руки и вёл за собой. Она цеплялась за него, концентрируясь на его ровном, негромком голосе.  
  
— Дыши. Просто дыши.  
  
Не позволяя страху вытолкнуть её на поверхность, Рей набрала полную грудь воздуха. Медленно, ещё медленнее.  
  
— Теперь... используй Силу.  
  
Зажмурив глаза так, что в темноте перед веками поплыли радужные пятна, она потянулась всем своим существом, нащупала тонкую алую нить, похожую на свежий порез. Раскалённая, обжигающая нить после того допроса связала воедино её и его — Рей старалась не прикасаться к ней, не распутывать клубок, чтобы больше не повторялось жуткое единение, слияние, когда нельзя было отличить, где граница разумов и кто у кого в голове.  
  
Но теперь пришла пора оставить за спиной отрицание, отвращение, заглушить голос, твердящий: «Нет, не трогай, не позволяй ему снова сделать это с тобой!» Не отпуская рук учителя, она скользила вдоль нити Силы, всё дальше и дальше от площадки за хижиной, от острова, от Эч-То — в глубину космоса, в недра зависшей над безжизненной планетой махины корабля. К искре, горящей багровым огнём. Рей затаила дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду, и открыла глаза. Там, внутри чужого — чуждого — разума.  
  
— Что ты видишь?  
  
— Свет. Тьму. Нет, полумрак. Красноватый полумрак. Опять свет... Звёзды! Я вижу звёзды.  
  
Да, это были звёзды, невиданный узор созвездий на тёмном бархате космоса. Мгновения тянулись, и вот снова будто створка упала перед взглядом, оставляя лишь сумрак и призраки световых пятен.  
  
— Рей, ты смогла. Ты смотришь его глазами — глазами Кайло Рена. Ты видишь, как он моргает.  
  
Она чувствовала, что голова начинает кружиться от чувства раздвоенности. Она здесь, она при каждом вздохе ощущает солёный запах океана — и одновременно там. Чужие глаза и неясный привкус на языке. Наверное, это очищенный, многократно переработанный воздух корабля. Ей захотелось оглядеться, захотелось, чтобы тот, в чей разум она проникла, повернулся, показал что-нибудь ещё, но... головокружение нарастало, как нарастала и тревога. Страх, что незваную гостью обнаружат. И Сила начала выворачиваться, брыкаться, будто забарахливший спидер. Она больше не могла управлять, она сейчас упадёт...  
  
— Возвращайся, Рей. Закрой глаза и возвращайся, ты и так там слишком долго.  
  
...и её словно потащило назад сквозь мрак. И только раскалённая нить никуда не делась, маняще тянулась вдаль. С тех пор она звала Рей к себе каждый миг бодрствования, маячила перед ней во сне. Манила — и отталкивала одновременно. И нельзя было больше закрыться от неё, забыть — не этого ждал учитель.  
  


***

  
С тех пор каждую неделю Рей делила с Кайло Реном взгляд. Мастер Люк не позволял ей оставаться дольше, чем на несколько мгновений, а контроль над Силой помогали наращивать постоянные тренировки. Рей всё ещё не давались многие умения, и это злило. Расстраивало. Она привыкла учиться всему быстро. Чувствуя её недовольство, Люк терпеливо беседовал с ней о важности спокойствия и противостояния ненужным эмоциям. И наконец решил, что на пользу может пойти глубокая одиночная медитация.  
  
Здесь и сейчас Рей нащупала пульсацию Силы. Одиночество, необходимость полагаться только на себя — это было знакомо, сколько она себя помнила. А сознание, что за ней наблюдают, присматривают, пусть и издалека, по-прежнему оставалось таким новым, таким умиротворяющим. Глубже и глубже в Силу, будто ныряешь в упругие волны океана, который очень быстро стал казаться родным. Рей ощущала, что растворяется, в то же время делаясь всё более цельной. Даже неизменное свечение нити не пугало и не отвращало, как раньше, оно стало почти безопасным, почти приятным — и Рей потянулась, привычно затаив дыхание. Всего на пару мгновений, сейчас ей ничто не угрожает, она полностью владеет собой. Ближе, ближе, вот и знакомая искра. Странно — она не горела ровным пламенем по обыкновению, а судорожно вспыхивала, иногда выпуская оранжевые протуберанцы, будто крохотное солнце. Раз, два, ещё ближе, открыть глаза...  
  
В первый миг Рей оглушило ощущение, что она потеряла равновесие и упала на спину. Перед глазами — её или его? — предстала не переборка, не иллюминатор, не темнота закрытых век или голубоватое сияние голограммы. Потолок. А затем веки опустились, положение головы резко, мучительно изменилось, и взгляд вновь открывшихся глаз оказался направлен вниз. Его затуманивали дрожащие на периферии остроконечные тени — слегка опущенные ресницы, догадалась Рей. А вот понять, на что смотрел Кайло Рен, пока не получалось. Рей не хотелось возвращаться, не узнав, да и Сила слушалась так хорошо...  
  
Что-то чёрное — судя по всему, это вздымающаяся под тканью одеяния грудь, а ниже... Рей пришлось ненадолго зажмуриться в глубине чужого разума — слишком ярким показалось пятно цвета. Что-то пылающе-рыжее, шелковистое, размеренно двигающееся вверх-вниз. Сбивал с толку непривычный ракурс, а кроме этого — звуки и странные ощущения. Тяжёлое дыхание и жар во всём теле. Это значит... Она слышит и чувствует то же, что и Рен? Немыслимо! Связь укрепилась, нужно скорее рассказать мастеру Люку! Но в эту секунду в поле зрения появилась затянутая в перчатку ладонь, погрузилась в рыжее, потянула слегка, и Рей встретилась взглядом с человеком, чьё лицо раньше видела только на голофото, которые показывала ей генерал Органа. Узнать его было трудно, но прозрачно-голубые глаза и контрастирующие с ними пушистые рыжие ресницы слишком чётко впечатались в память. Пусть даже сейчас обладатель их разительно отличался от своих изображений. Вместо гладкой причёски — растрёпанные волосы, именно их Рей увидела изначально, и в них сейчас зарывался рукой Кайло Рен. Взгляд затуманенный, совсем не похожий на две презрительные ледяные молнии. Раскрасневшиеся щёки, трепещущие ноздри и... распухшие влажные губы. Замирая, Рей разглядывала генерала Хакса, который, казалось, смотрел прямо на неё, а на самом деле — в глаза Кайло Рену, и чувствовала восхищение и желание, ей не принадлежащие. Совсем рядом с лицом Хакса подрагивал толстый, розовато-молочный ствол, увенчанный вздувшейся багровой головкой. Губы раскрылись, по ним пробежал острый кончик языка, и вот орудие погрузилось туда, где и было раньше — в горячий рот, обхвативший его сладостно и крепко.  
  
Задыхаясь от ужаса, но не в силах закрыть глаза и сбежать, Рей смотрела, слушала, чувствовала: хриплые вздохи, влажные звуки, тугое напряжение внизу живота — чьего живота? — приглушённые стоны и боль в прикушенной губе. Рука, бережно поглаживающая рыжий затылок. Оно продолжалось, продолжалось, ускорялось — и вот всё тело скрутило спазмом, дёргающаяся в глубине чужой глотки плоть извергла горячую жидкость, а в ушах зазвенели отголоски резкого полувскрика-полурычания. Кто я, где я, что происходит — Рей потерялась в этом жарком мареве, но на остатках решимости отвернулась, выдернула себя, полетела назад и вниз, вниз, на остров и в пещеру.  
  
Вся покрытая потом, еле соображающая, Рей вскочила и выбежала наружу. Споткнулась, упала на колени. Дыхание со свистом вырывалось из груди, всё вокруг вращалось. Что же она увидела, пережила? Как это возможно? Кайло Рен и этот... генерал. Оно должно быть отвратительно, тошнотворно — но почему оказалось таким, что глаз не оторвать? Рей попыталась обуздать себя, отрешиться от тела, вздрагивающего и требующего чего-то постыдного. Не раскрыла ли она себя, не заметили ли её... хотя, кажется, у тех двоих вряд ли было время и желание наблюдать за обстановкой. Но почему-то крепло тревожное подозрение, что ей просто позволили смотреть, а контроль — всего лишь иллюзия.  
  
Рей несколько раз медленно моргнула, пытаясь прийти в себя, и с удивлением обнаружила, что единение с Силой никуда не делось. Будто она и не прервала так резко медитацию — Сила ждала где-то поблизости, покорная, наконец-то покорная. Рей подалась к ней и замерла, увидев: камешки вокруг напряжённых ладоней, которыми она всё ещё упиралась в поверхность скалы, медленно поднялись из пыли и взмыли в воздух, зависли. И весь мир будто остановился.  
  
Левитация. Ей впервые удалась левитация. Рей сморгнула непрошеные слёзы, уронила камешки и поднялась на подгибающиеся ноги. Нужно было разыскать учителя. Подобрать слова, чтобы рассказать ему. Попробовать показать новое умение. Но всё это могло подождать.... ещё несколько минут.


End file.
